ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
札納爾坎德遺跡
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy X * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關任務: 耶朋巨蛋‧探索 * 活動時間: 2/1/19 16:00 - 2/15/19 15:59 (UTC+8) * 兌換時間: 2/1/19 16:00 - 2/22/19 15:59 (UTC+8) King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 特有裝備能力 戰鬥資訊 Once-a-Day= Once-a-Day Special Quest! 2/1 - 14 }} |-| BGN= Zanarkand Ruins - BGN |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use white magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Mandragora |boss = Mandragora (2) |drop = }} |-| INT= Zanarkand Ruins - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Use black magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Mandragora |boss = Dark Flan |drop = }} |-| ADV= Zanarkand Ruins - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal light damage |mission-3 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Dark Flan Mandragora |boss = Ahriman |drop = }} |-| PRO= Zanarkand Ruins - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal fire damage 2 times or more |mission-3 = Use a limit burst |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Ahriman Dark Flan Mandragora |boss = Bashura |drop = }} |-| ELT= Zanarkand Ruins - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use 2 or more limit bursts |mission-3 = Use magic 3 or more times |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Ahriman Bashura Dark Flan Mandragora |boss = Behemoth |drop = }} |-| LGD= Zanarkand Ruins - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Evoke an esper |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Ahriman Bashura Dark Flan Mandragora |boss = 兇惡巨獸 |drop = }} Boss Info (LGD) Tips * 參考討論 * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Golden Bomb drops 500 currency on defeat. ** Grendel drops 1000 currency on defeat. * Maps will drop randomly from the boss, but are unaffected by item drop rate passives. * You can use Escape to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR.